Red Roses
by LoveBlink182
Summary: (i make everything R just to be safe so whatever) Jessie leaves they're camp with some of James' badges. She throws the rose he gave her back as she leaves without them knowing she left-or so she thinks. JesJam
1. Put Your Name To Shame

AN: Ok, I don't really like Pokemon, I'm going to make a Pokemon fic, bcz I love Team Rocket. Hee. And James is cute. SHUT UP! Just read it!  
  
Chapter One: Put Your Name to Shame:  
  
James sat on a large boulder, overlooking some city, Meowth by his side.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" the cat like Pokemon asked his master.  
  
"Jessie."  
  
Meowth almost fell off the cliff.  
  
"WHAT? What are you talking about?!"  
  
"What I mean is, that...she thinks she's so much better than us. Why? Has she talked to you?" he asked, staring off into the dark city.  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because. She's just so... Argh! She thinks she's so much better than we are! Has she caught Pikachu? No! Has she caught ANYTHING other than that stupid Arbok? NO!" he said and sighed.  
  
"Why would you think something like dat? She's a great part of the team."  
  
"Well, she's been giving me these looks lately. She's been getting an attitu-"  
  
James heard a rustle in the bushes, and stopped short and they both turned to see what it was.  
  
"Who's there?" Meowth asked.  
  
James hit him on the head, shutting him up, and they crawled over to the other side of the bush, and peeked over.  
  
Jessie was going through James's backpack, and took out a small pouch.  
  
'MY WALLET?' he thought.  
  
"That sap...heh. Him and that stupid cat. They're nothing. They're just slowing me down." She mumbled to herself.  
  
She took out some coins, and a few of his badges (so I forgot what they're called! Its not like I watch it often!!), and smiled as she put them into her pouch, and grabbed her backpack and started walking down the road.  
  
James was about to jump up and stop her, but she stopped for a moment and looked back at they're 'camp'. She unzipped her backpack, and took something out. She threw it back on the small blanket, and continued. When she was out of sight, James walked over to what she had thrown.  
  
He knelt down and picked up a rose.  
  
Meowth walked up beside her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, not being able to see, because James had huddled over it.  
  
"Th-the red rose I gave Jessie when we first met..." He said.  
  
Meowth looked closely at James face, through the darkness. He saw something shiny.  
  
Tears.  
  
The moonlight was reflecting off the tears running down his face.  
  
"Are you ok, James?" the cat asked.  
  
"I-I'll be fine, Meowth. Just go to sleep."  
  
"We can look for her in the morning."  
  
James stood, and took his gloves off, and picked the rose up again.  
  
He looked at it. A tear from his cheek fell on the petals.  
  
"No. We won't." He said and walked back to the cliff.  
  
"B-But! We need her!"  
  
"Meowth, We're..." He looked back at Meowth, squeezing the rose stem, and ignoring the blood trickling down his hand.  
  
"I'm... better off without her..." he said and silently cried himself to sleep.  
  
Meowth reached to take the rose out of James's hand, but he woke up, and grabbed Meowth's paw.  
  
"J-James. What's wrong? You didn't care that time she took off with those stolen badges. Why do you care so much now?" he asked.  
  
"She's my best friend. How would you feel?" he snapped. Meowth laughed.  
  
"WHAT?" James pinned him down.  
  
"You! HA! You LOVE her!"  
  
James turned red and held the cat over the cliff.  
  
"Take That Back. I Hate Her."  
  
"I TAKE IT BACK!" the cat cried.  
  
James brought him back, sitting on his knees.  
  
He swung his legs over the edge, and looked at the rose. He threw it over the edge.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Meowth...Return..." James said, holding a pokeball out.  
  
"JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DO-" Meowth said as the red light absorbed him.  
  
"Sorry Meowth." He muttered.  
  
He heard a muffled voice come from the inside. "Your gonna be! Lemme out!"  
  
He smiled. At least some things never changed.  
  
"Jessie..." he whispered, and put the pokeball on his belt.  
  
He lay down on the cold stone, and looked as the lights went out all over the city. He looked up at the stars.  
  
"Jessie...Why?" he asked the sky as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
AN: Well? Do I suck as bad as everyone think? Poor James...its gonna be a long time before he finds out the truth.... 


	2. Put Your Name To Shame

AN: HEY HEY HEY! Here's more, just bcz I think James is hot! Ha! Do you think I need medication? Ok, I'm getting japanesey here, so if any grammar is wrong, Lemme know. And for the newbies, I put the translation in parenthesis. Ok? Good!  
  
Chapter 2: Put Your Name to Shame:  
  
James' eyelids burned as the sun beat down on them, forcing him awake. He looked at his watch. 9:00am, as usual.  
  
He looked around.  
  
"Jess-" he stopped as the events of the night before washed over him like a tsunami wave.  
  
He picked up the pokeball, and let Meowth out.  
  
"Ohayo (good morning)." He said, in an unusual monotone.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" the cat shrieked.  
  
"I needed time alone." James replied, emotionlessly.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Hai (Yes)?"  
  
"Dai jou bu (Are you ok)?"  
  
"Dai jou bu ja nai (I'm not okay)."  
  
"Dooshite (why)?"  
  
"Because. She tried to deceive me...us."  
  
"Why should you care?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Iie (no)."  
  
"Oi..."  
  
'Why? How could she just leave me? Why do I even care? What's wrong with me? She's left us high and dry plenty of times before this. Why should I care so much now?' he asked himself.  
  
He looked over at his cat friend who was packing up they're supplies again.  
  
'There could be only one way out... To find her would be too painful. Could it truly be that I love her? NO WAY! WATAKUSHI NIKUMU (I hate) JESSIE! There is only one way out of this uncalled for pain though and it is...' "Jisatsu (suicide)." He said out loud.  
  
Meowth spun around.  
  
"NANI (what) ?!"  
  
"Meowth! What do you want now?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... n-nasu (d-do) anata ga (you) niteiru (like) mizu (water)?" the cat asked, not believing he had just heard his owner say the word suicide.  
  
"Iie." James responded in his monotone voice.  
  
He was so lifeless.  
  
"We should get going." Meowth said.  
  
"Hai." James responded in a trance like state.  
  
'I can't kill myself. Well, it's not sonkei shi (honor ((can't say honorable - if n e 1 wants to help me out with that.)) death), and two, I can't just leave Meowth high and dry. So, I'll just deal with it, and hope to Kami-sama that I never see her again.' He thought, putting a brave face on things.  
  
'I've gotta sniff out Jessie. If I don't, James is gonna go mad!' he thought.  
  
"What's our course today?" James asked, still sounding lifeless.  
  
"Well, I'm just gonna follow the wind and see where we end up, if you really don't wanna look for Jessie, and your MONEY."  
  
"That's right. She took some of my money. And my badges!" he said, growing even more angry.  
  
"Yeah...she did. And nobody steals from Team Rocket!" he said, trying to convince him to look for her willingly.  
  
"I guess they're hers now." He said, sounding as though his seishin (spirit) was broken.  
  
'Dammit!' Meowth thought.  
  
~*~  
  
They walked in silence for quite some time, before coming up to a cliff.  
  
"We're going to have to climb down." Meowth said.  
  
"Hai." James said.  
  
"There's a town right below that. Lets go see who we can scam!" he said maniacally.  
  
"Sure. Whatever." James had already begun down the cliffs, Meowth following.  
  
AN: I know it was REALLY short and I'm so sorry, but I have to meet Jazmell, Matt, Mike and Karim in the mall in like ten minutes! REVIEW OR THE MENCHI GETS IT! As I'm holding a pistol with this many caliber's here, plus a registration that just made this shit valid this year, bcz once I snap I can't be held accountable for my actions, that's when accidents happen when a thousand bullets come at Menchi's head and collapse the cats neck and he falls to the floor in a bloody spray, bcz you ppl didn't review! Think of the poor Menchi! 


End file.
